The Battle of the Ages: The Harbinger of Death VS The Tame Tailed Beast!
is a roleplay between Darth Raven and Tlhbba. The Encounter Miyuki Murakami was wondering around in the mountains surrounding Konoha, preparing to carry out an S-Rank assassination. Her target was Vincent Kimichi, and Kagegakure had ordered her to kill Vincent. Vincent Kimichi was sitting atop a tree, wondering what it would be like to live a simple life, a non-ninja life....a non-jinchuriki life. He was a peaceful man, didn't like confrontation. But, he sensed something was going to happen...sometimes soon. Miyuki drew closer to the village outskirts, and noticed a chakra signature with her Ketsugan, which she normally kept activated. She walked towards the tree and flickered behind Vincent. "Hello," said Miyuki, smiling. Vincent looked behind to see a happy young lady smiling at him. He got up and adjusted his gourd on his back. "Hi. Who're you?" Vincent said with a calm voice. "I'm Miyuki Murakami," said the kunoichi. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Murakami....where have i heard that name before? Vincent thought to himself. "Vincent Kimichi is my name. What can i do for you?" He's Vincent Kimichi! thought Miyuki. That means I have to kill him... I don't want to, but what choice do I have? I don't want to get attached to him, so I think I'll end this... "I'm sorry, Vincent... Forgive me," she said. Miyuki drew her Tenshiken, and channeled Chi Chakra into it. She swung it in an elliptical arc towards Vincent's head. Vincent would find the sword nigh impossible to evade because of Miyuki's great speed and strength. Vincent unleashed his sand from his gourd and blocked the strike, deflecting her Tenshiken without taking a step . "What have i done to deserve this? ive only just met you, yet you try to kill me?" "I'm sorry..." said Miyuki. "I was ordered to assassinate someone named Vincent Kimichi, and it just so happens that you're Vincent." Her eyes! I knew it, thats the ketsugan, ive heard about the devastating power it brings, i cant look in her eyes Thought Vincent. "Well i dont like battle, but i can't allow you to kill people like a murderer". Murderer, thought Miyuki. Is that what I've degenerated into becoming? Miyuki shook her head, as she tried to convince herself that it wasn't true. No, she thought. I'm not doing this of my own free will. I don't want to kill him, and it's not like I have a choice. "I'm not like that," said Miyuki. "But the Kage Elders received an assassination mission from someone in Suna, and they told me to kill you. Besides, if I don't comply with them, its likely that I will be executed." "I used to be the same way..killing people because i had to. It killed me on the inside, i left that life behind me. Escaping the people who gave me orders, i wont hesitate to kill them if they follow me. But, i take joy in helping people, putting a smile on their face and making this world good". He grabs his stomach. "I can't let them take what i have..You shouldn't do what they say you know? your not their puppet. Your a human being" "I am a shinobi, and that takes precedence over everything else," replied Miyuki. "Shinobi... are merely tools that obey the will of their master. "I... Understand what you did, but I can't and won't do the same. It would mean abandoning my village, my friends, and my family. And if I refuse to obey the Elders, they will have me executed." "I am the tool of no one! I was outcasted as a child, looked down upon, spit upon. Yet i continue to be kind to this day...i guess everyone is different" Sand rises from his gourd and relaxes, swirling aimlessly, as if it has a mind of it's own. "What do you know of me, Miyuki?" "Other than your name and the fact that someone in Suna wants you dead? Nothing. I won't change my loyalty to my village, even if the Elders are vile people that have no respect for human life. Refusing to obey them will probably result in my death, because I have defied them on countless occasions, and they have reached their limit with me. I... have given up trying to resist them." She doesn't know about me..that's a first He thinks to himself. "So kill me" "This... Will be swift and painless," said Miyuki. The kunoichi lifted her sword, intending to stab Vincent through the heart. She realized, however, that her hand was trembling and tears were streaking down her face. How can I do this? she thought. I've never killed in cold blood before... How can I start now? She lowered her blade. "I won't kill you in cold blood," Miyuki said. Vincent looked down. "So...you have a good heart after all? I thought so. Well, i can't let you kill me" Sand rose from his gourd and floated behind Vincent. "The problem is, I can't return to my village until I kill you, unless I want to die," said Miyuki. "Kill me. Swing your blade at me and strike me down where i stand. Although it won't be easy. It's worth a try" He rubbed his stomach Why do they want me dead? Is it because of my little pet? Vincent thought to himself. "I'll make it easier for you." He took out a kunai and lazily threw it at Miyuki, knowing she'd deflect it. Miyuki stopped the kunai with two fingers, then tossed it aside. "Why? Why do you want to make this so easy for me?" "Idk. Maybe once we start this battle, you'll see how futile it is to keep on killing. Why don't you...kill the elders?" Vincent thought Maybe i can help her "Then I would be hated by everyone in my village," Miyuki said. "The truth is, only the current Kurakage and myself know what the Elders are really like. To everyone else, they're heroes who protect Kagegakure." "Fake your death. Become a grave" Kill her Vincent! She won't listen to you! The Two Tails said to Vincent in his mind. No! She can be helped Vincent said to Matatabi telepathically. "Why? Simply because I find the task of killing distasteful? Why should I give up my home, friends, and family?" "I guess i can't change your mind, well, try to kill me...it won't happen." More sand rises from his gourd and swirls around Vincent. I guess i couldn't help her. I'll have to fight her until she gives up. But im not no murderer He thinks to himself. "Many have said that. All have been proven wrong," replied Miyuki, as she stiffened her resolve to fight Vincent. She gripped her sword so tightly that it began to hurt. "You obviously don't know me" Sand went soaring after Miyuki attempting to grab her leg. Miyuki jumped down from the tree, back onto the ground below. "The thing about sand," said the Murakami, "Is that it becomes heavy and useless once it gets wet. I've been wanting to try out a new technique of mine... Water Release: Three Rain Dragons!" she said as she formed the bird seals, condensing a massive amount of atmospheric water. Miyuki shaped it into three large water dragons, which headed towards Vincent. Vincent shaped the sand into a shield and blocked the water dragons. "The thing about my sand...it isnt regular old sand. Its the ultimate defense and offense. Sand Release: Scorpion Vicegrip A giant scorpion raged out of the ground and grabbed Miyuki in its claws and started to squeeze. Miyuki released a great amount of Chi Chakra, and shaped it into two demonic hands, which grabbed the scorpion and easily crushed it. "Not bad, your sand," said Miyuki. She then bit her thumb and summoned a large flock of ravens. The ravens flew in circles around Vincent, assaulting him with the horrible screeches that were their cries. The screeches had the ability to cause extreme pain and hallucination. Sand Release: Crushing Octopus, he shaped the sand into a spherical shield that completely surrounded him and blocked himself from the screeching of the crows. The All Seeing Eye of Sand a little miniscule eye rose from the sand and allowed Vincent to see what was going on outside of the sphere. Miyuki's ravens formed into clones of her. One of the clones formed a sphere of violently rotating chakra in her hand and ran towards the sand shield, thrusting the sphere at it. Due to the fact that Miyuki's Seiryokugan could pierce the likes of the lightning release armour, it was sure to penetrate the sand shield once it hit. It ran through the sand shield but it only went halfway. Her hand was stuck in and he used Sand Crusher and crushed the hand of the clone. "Thats not gonna happen" Vincent said. Release me Vincent, i'll help you! said Matatabi. No, i can handle it Miyuki's clone dispersed into ravens, while the others decided to help out a bit. "I can tell that you are a jinchūriki because of my Ketsugan. That means most genjutsu won't work on you, because your tailed beast can break you out of it. So for now, I'll hold back on the genjutsu, in favor of this! Water Release: Dessication Technique. Miyuki began to draw out the water from Vincent's body, the technique being immune to barriers such as sand. Vincent used Sand Storm Body to get out of the jutsu. He appeared behind Miyuki and used Sand Binding Prison. Sand wrapped all around Miyuki, closing her in. "I hope you know how to escape easily" Sand Crusher and the sand began to slowly crush her. "Well, since you ask," said Miyuki, "I do know how to get out of it. Chi Chakra: Demon Hands!" Miyuki formed the giant hands once more, causing the sand to explode outward in all directions. Miyuki then formed several hand seals. Sand rose from Vincent's gourd and he used Sand Bullets. Several bullets of sand shot out at Miyuki and extremely fast speeds. Miyuki's technique began to take effect, as a giant tsunami formed. The sand bullets hit uselessly against the mass of water, while the massive wave struck Vincent, and began to carry him away. Sand Storm Body and he disappeared and went behind Miyuki. He grabbed the back of her neck and threw her to the side. Miyuki landed on her feet, before doing several backflips to put some distance between herself and Vincent. "I was going to save this for later, but I think you've forced my hand," she said. One of her raven clones used the Amnesia Technique on Vincent, in an effort to make him forget everything that had happened in the last five minutes. He used Sand Storm Body to get out of her line of sight. He appeared off to the side of her. "My turn little girl" He used Sand Tsunami. A huge tsunami of sand came waving towards Miyuki. It slammed into her and she was trapped in it, up to stomachs height. The whole battlefield was covered in sand. "I dont want to kill you" Miyuki knew that if she responded, she might become very upset, as she hated the thought of trying to kill Vincent. Instead, she formed the Seiryokugan and used it to drill into the sand, thereby freeing herself. Remaining silent, Miyuki formed three hand seals. Vincent stood and surveyed her. "I understand that your mission is to kill me. So attack me with your full power, but i shall not kill you" He started to coat in blue chakra and grew chakra cat ears out of his head. His fingernails grew long and sharp and his teeth became sharp. He grew one blue tail and got on all fours with his back high in the air. Miyuki flickered a great distance away with the Long-Range Body Flicker Technique, far enough that Vincent would be unable to track her. She brought an immensely powerful wind disc down on Vincent. If he tried to use the Sand Storm Body, the wind would scatter the sand so far that he'd be unable to reform, effectively killing him. He dodged it due to his cat forma and how the speed is unmatched. He opened his mouth and a stream of fire came out, heading towards Miyuki.